U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,368, owned by the assignee herein, provides an excellent review regarding the utility of separations by high performance liquid chromatography. As noted therein, the separation process relies on the fact that a number of component solute molecules in a flowing stream of a fluid percolated through a packed bed of particles, known as the stationary phase, can be efficiently separated from one another. The individual components are separated because each component has a different affinity for the stationary phase, leading to a different rate of migration for each component and a different exit time for each component emerging from the column. The separation efficiency is determined by the amount of spreading of the solute band as it traverses the bed or column.
The '368 patent ultimately goes on to describe an improved method of performing liquid chromatography comprising the steps of packing within a tubular container a substantially uniformly distributed multiplicity of rigid, solid, porous particles with chromatographically active surfaces, so as to form a chromatographic column having an interstitial volume between said particles, said particles having average diameters of not less than 30 μm and loading said surfaces with at least one solute that is reactive with said surfaces, by flowing a liquid mixture containing said solute through said column at a velocity sufficient to induce flow of said mixture within at least a substantial portion of said interstitial volume at a reduced velocity greater than about 5000. The aforementioned method: 1. dramatically enhances both the speed and capacity of both analytical and preparative chromatography for both small and large molecules such as biologicals and the like; 2. is operative with mobile phase velocities considerably greater than any previously employed with significantly improved results; 3. makes use of packed particle beds in which the particles are substantially larger than those previously used in the art; and 4. offers a process that is operative at pressures considerably below those taught by the prior-art for turbulent flow chromatography. In that regard, attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,874; 5,795,469; 5,968,367; 6,110,362 and 6,149,816, also owned by the assignee herein, which disclose other associated methods and apparatus for use in high performance chromatography applications, whose teachings are incorporated herein by reference.
Common to any HPLC method is the initial consideration of determining the solubility of the sample components for analysis/purification in a given mobile phase. The mobile phase refers to the solvent(s) that may be continuously applied to the column or stationary phase. The mobile phase therefore acts as a carrier for the sample solution. In, e.g. isocratic elution, component compounds may be eluted using a constant mobile phase composition. In gradient elution, different compounds may be eluted by increasing the strength of the organic solvent. In any event, screening or selection of a mobile phase composition and polarity may be vital for obtaining good separations. Proper selection of the mobile phase may therefore assist in preventing compounds from “crashing out” or precipitating out of the mobile phase during chromatographic analysis/purification.